Twelve Years Later
by JH1992
Summary: Mystery! Death! Intrigue! DRINKS! Tweleve Years Later, the Titans have changed, for better or for worse. But when a mysterious letter beckons them to their former home, will all go as planned? Or will chaos reign among them?


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, _And Then There Were None_, or _Clue_.

.oOo.

It started out as a game—a party. A fun little gathering—sharing stories, laughing, drinking, reminiscing about past times. It had been years since the Titans had seen each other, twelve, to be exact. They had went on to bigger and better things, some failing miserably and some achieving their wildest dreams. Some of them were stubborn, unwilling to admit defeat, while others carried their miseries on their shoulders. All of them, however were changed men and women. Reality had reared its cold head, and made them colder and crueler, albeit wiser.

None of them, they came to find, were innocent.

.oOo.

_Dear Ms. Roth,_

_ We invite you to a night of laughter._

_ A night of games._

_ A night to remember._

_ We invite you to partake in a night of murder._

Raven held the invitation in the palms of her hands. What was this? A joke?

A piece of paper slipped out from behind the sheet.

_Ms. Roth,_

_ It would be to your advantage to be present at this time Sunday, January 31st at 10210 Titans Tower, Jump City, USA, to discuss a certain long-standing and painful conflict. Formal attire is suggested, and food will be provided._

_ We look forward to seeing you there, Ms. Roth._

_Signed,_

The signature was unreadable.

.oOo.

Cyborg sat uncomfortably in a cramped chair, trying to read a newspaper. _Damn trains_, he thought grumpily. _These seats are never big enough_.

And he had to come by train. The journey was much too long for his baby (the T-Car had long ago expired, and he now had a fast red sports car) and he hated paying for gas.

So there he sat, a mere twenty miles from his former home, Titans Tower. It was a bit of funny business, he remarked, a murder mystery party. Not really his style, but if it meant seeing his old teammates and friends, he'd do it. But still, funny. Quite funny.

And what about that letter, anyway? He pulled it out from his coat pocket. It'd been quite mysterious. And who had written the damned thing, anyway? Whoever it was, they needed to work on their penmanship.

"Attention passengers heading for Jump City," The conductor crackled over the speakers."The exit for Jump City is heading your way in fifteen minutes. I repeat, the exit for Jump City in fifteen minutes. Please enjoy the rest of your time here at Eloquent Trains."

Cyborg let out a sigh of gratitude. Only fifteen more minutes.

.oOo.

The blonde woman looked suspiciously at the large man in the seat across from her. He looked quite familiar, but it was hard to tell when he had wrapped himself up in what could possibly be the biggest overcoat one could imagine. His head had been stuffed into a hat, and face plunged into a newspaper. Still, he looked quite familiar.

The blonde woman pondered her situation as the man's gaze wandered. Bit of a pickle, but maybe they'd help her out. They had to. It was her last resort.

As she turned to the conductor's announcement, a letter fell out of her pocket and onto the floor.

.oOo.

Beast Boy, now called Gar, preferably, was ecstatic. Seeing his friends again, after twelve years! His years were filled with success, money, and plenty of beautiful girls. They came with the job when you were a high-profile actor, one who made millions year after year.

As he sat wriggling in his cushy first-class seat, he couldn't help but re-read the mysterious letter which had arrived in the mail exactly three weeks ago. A mysterious party! Old friends! Drinks!

As he sat back to watch the in-flight movie, he smiled softly to himself. He was young, handsome, and rich. Life couldn't get any better.

.oOo.

Robin was nervous. Eager, at the same time, but nervous nonetheless. His hair had been combed (even moreso than it usually was), his shoes had been shined, his shirts had been pressed. He looked great. Better than great, actually. Charming. Handsome. Any girl would kill to be with him.

Yet... His heart still belonged to the fiery redhead from his childhood. It'd been twelve years... Twelve long years... Would she have found someone new? Someone better? Someone who had left the superhero business entirely?

Only one way to find out, he supposed. With another nervous pat of his hair, Robin grabbed the keys from their rack and locked the door.

In his nervousness, he forgets to bring the letter with him.

.oOo.

"Where the hell are you going to now?" The balding old man barks at the woman, as she freezes at the door, wincing at his early arrival.

"A-a reunion. From my old team. The... Teen..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know about that stupid little team thing you had going," the man frowns. "Why the hell would you wanna go seem them?"

"They... They were my friends,"She says sadly. Everything she does now is done sadly. She is a prize for the old politician, a way for the public to accept the old crook for what he isn't. A loving husband, an honest person, a good man.

"Friends?" He spits out, crossing his arms. "Stupid girl! You don't have any friends!—"

"Stop it," She whispers meekly. He laughs at her torture.

"Stop it? Ooh, now I'm scared! What are you gonna do, _cry_ again like you always do? Go ahead, go to your stupid thing! _I don't care!_"

Starfire gasped and grabbed her jacket, the tears streaming down her face.

.oOo.

Raven was the first to arrive.

She stood, alone on the island, shivering in her thin dress. The letter mentioned formal attire, correct? She smoothed the paper over and over again. Where was everybody? She had tried the tower doors several times, and they wouldn't budge. So there she stood, alone and freezing. Was it just a set up? Raven wouldn't put it past them... They could be lying... Dragging her out to some old place from her childhood, just to taunt her, just to make her reminisce and wish she were here again! That scum, that lowlife—who would set her up like this, stranded, alone, half-frozen to death! Oh, when she'd get a hold on that terrible person, she'd rip their eyes out and make—

"Raven?"

She spun around in disbelief.

Beast Boy stood behind her, a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

She sighed in relief. "Beast Boy."

"RAVEN!" He tore at her, wrapping his arms around her. She stiffly patted his back. "God, it's been years."

"Yeah," She managed from his colossal hug. Beast Boy released her from his arms.

He stood smiling at her. "Geez, aren't you the gorgeous one?"

Raven blushed. Though she wouldn't admit it, she was rather turned out tonight. Her dress was dark blue, low-cut with a slit down the side. Her hair was longer and straight as could be, ending below her shoulders. He wasn't so bad himself. His hair was still green, and so was his skin, but it had a more sophisticated style to it, like it had been styled to perfection, and Raven had no doubt that it had been. He wore a stylish black-pinstriped tuxedo with a dark purple tie, a small kind of tribute to his former costume.

"Thanks."

They stood there awkwardly, shuffling their feet. Beast Boy coughed. "I, uh... I brought flowers."

Raven nodded. "I see that."

Another moment of awkward silence passed.

"Do you want one?" Beast Boy offered, plucking a small red rose out of the bunch. It rolled into the center of his palm. Raven could have smiled. It was so juvenile, but for tonight...

"Sure," She replied, picking up the small flower, twisting it in her hands. Beast Boy laughed.

"Oh, come on," He said, gently taking the flower from her. He placed it behind her ear. "There we go."

Raven half-smiled.

"So... Do you still go by Beast Boy? Or is it something else now?" Raven asked, awkwardly, pushing her hair behind her ears.

"Nah. I haven't gone by Beast Boy in ages. Now they call me Gar, Gar Logan," He said. He ruffled the back of his hair, screwing it up royally. Raven relaxed a bit. He looked a bit more normal now.

Another moment of silence passed. It was strange, what they had become. Once good friends, teammates—now two familiar strangers, freezing in the mist.

"I saw your last movie," Raven blurted out, twisting her dress in her hands. Beast Boy–Gar—looked up in amazement.

"Really?" He said, smiling. "How was I?"

"Good," She said, nodding slightly. "Really good."

He blushed a bit. "Thanks. Means a lot. I-I mean, I know action flicks aren't really your thing, but on this one, I really did _try_, you know."

"It's... no problem. I could tell you did. I mean, the way you saved that girl. It was actually... Not cheesy or faked like most of the stuff you see today. You could _feel_ how much you loved that girl, how you'd do anything for her... And when you died in the end... It was heartbreaking, almost. You were... fantastic."

Beast Boy—Gar, Gar, not Beast Boy—tilted his head to the side, smiling faintly. "Thanks Raven... I've missed you, you know."

She smiled. "Yeah... I've missed you too."

Suddenly Beast Boy's expression changed. "Hey, Raven, are you—" He laid a hand to her shoulder, and she looked down at it.

"Guys!"

They broke apart.

A shadowy figure emerged from the fog. Cyborg, dressed in a tightly fitted tux. He held a large box of chocolates. Raven vaguely wondered if she should've brought something.

"Cy!" Beas–Gar cried out, leaping towards him. He too received a giant hug. Cyborg staggered back a step and Raven hid another smile.

"Man, it's great to see you," He smiled, flicking Beast Bo—Gar off of him. He wrapped an arm tenderly around Raven. "You too, my little ray of sunshine." She smiled.

"So where's everyone else? Couldn't make it?" Cyborg asked. Raven shrugged.

"I tried the door at least three times, but no one answered. I don't know where the other are."

Cyborg frowned. "Something doesn't smell right—"

"TERRA!" Gar shouted, rushing towards yet another shadow in the mist, ignoing Cyborg's suspicions. A thin—almost skeletal women emerged, frame draped in a ragged dress, an ugly red thing with a stain near the sleeve. She seemed to radiate an aura of uncleanliness. Matted hair stuck tight to her face, cheap lipstick dull and unpolished. But Gar didn't seem to notice this, and clung to her longest of all. He gently kissed her as Raven looked away.

"God, Terra," Gar whispered. "It's been too long. You... you look great."

She chuckled dryly. "I know I look like shit. You don't have to lie."

Gar smiled hugely. "Still the same Terra—I missed you so much—" He started to lean into her when—

"Hey, guys, let's save the lovin' for later, 'kay?" Cyborg smiled, crossing his arms. He walked over to Terra, picking her up like a fragile doll and hugging her. "It _has _been too long." He gently put her back to the ground.

Terra and Raven now faced each other, fixed smiles in place.

"Terra," Raven said, neither coldly or warmly. She put out a hand, eyeing her ragged dress.

"Raven," Terra said, calmly. She eyed the red flower in Raven's hair.

They shook hands, neither coldly or warmly.

They stood in a cold silence.

"So who're we waiting for?" Terra said brightly, breaking the awkward tension, plopping herself down on a rock. She crossed her legs.

"Just Robin and Star," Cyborg answered, scratching the back of his head. "And that's it."

"Geez. I wonder about them. No one's heard from Robin in ages, and Star... marrying that Wills guy... Doesn't sound right," Gar said, looking out into the fog. "Wonder if Robin knows."

"Well you can ask him, hun," Terra said, pushing back her hair. "Here's the Boy Wonder now."

They stood silent as yet another figure approached them in the mist.

The figure slowed, then stopped.

"Hey, team."

.oOo.

Robin... wasn't Robin anymore.

He was a _god._

He was everything every little boy wanted to be—a superhero. No longer a puny sidekick, no longer one-fifth of a team, but a _superhero_.

"Damn, Robin," Cyborg said, obviously impressed. "Someone's been workin' out."

He chuckled nervously, and looked around. "Is Starfire here yet?"

"Nah, not yet," Gar said casually. "How've you been? It's only been like... what... eleven, twelve years?"

Robin snapped out of his mood. "Sorry, guys." He broke out into a smile.

Cyborg sighed loudly and dramatically. "Okay, someone's gonna have to hug this guy." He raised an eyebrow. "Volunteers, anyone?"

"I'll do it," Terra said, stifling Robin into a gigantic hug. He gagged and laughed at the same time.

"Alright, alright, I get it," He laughed, pushing back the hair in his eyes, still hidden by a pair of dark sunglasses. "I missed you guys."

"And we missed you too, Robbie-poo," Gar cooed, tickling his chin. He rolled his eyes.

"I see fame hasn't changed our wittle Beastie," Robin said, crossing his arms. "What's it like, the show business?"

"Amazing," He said, leaning back on a rock. "Freakin' amazing."

"And the groupies?" Cyborg said, smirking.

"Faaaantastic!" Gar said, closing his eyes. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"So what've y'all been doin' all these years," Cyborg asked, he too sitting on a rock.

No one answered him.

"Oh, come on. Someone's gotta been doin' _something_!"

Thankfully, a sixth and final figure emerged from the fog.

Starfire.

"Friends," She greeted them quietly, keeping her head down. "I bid you hello."

The five looked surprised. What, no hugs, no loud shouts of exuberance, no emotional outbursts of joy? Who was this, anyway?

"'I bid you hello'?" Gar said, face screwed up in confusion. "Um, who the hell _is this_?"

Starfire did not say anything, keeping her head down.

"Hey man," Cyborg said, getting off of the rock, concerned. "Stop it."

But Robin got to her first.

"Star... Starfire?" He reached out to her, but she turned, holding up a hand.

He stared at it, not realizing what he was seeing. Then he noticed the diamond band around her finger.

"Star..." Robin gasped in realization, taking another step towards her, but she turned again. His face fell, heartbroken and defeated.

An emotional silence filled them.

"Well. Let's get on with this thing, shall we?" Robin managed, his voice shaking, trying to be the leader he was obviously not.

"Wait," Cyborg said, the gears (literally) turning in his head. "Did _you_ set this up?"

Robin shook his head faintly. "No," he said quietly.

"Well, then who did?" Gar said impatiently. "We're all here."

No one answered.

"No one? No one set this up?"

Again, silence.

"As long as we're here, we might as well try the door," Terra shrugged.

"I did," Raven said from her edge of the island. "Three times."

Another silence.

"It wouldn't hurt," Starfire offered meekly,"to try again."

A chorus of shuffled agreements followed as they picked themselves up from the rock. Terra grabbed Gar's arm as he lead them to the door, Cyborg following with Starfire and Raven, Robin coming in the rear.

"I told you," Raven said, pushing her way to the front, crossing her arms,"that this door is _locked_!" She shoved the door in annoyance.

With a loud creak and a burst oftwelve-year-old dust,the door opened.

.oOo.

Author's Note:

Hey guys. Thought you'd never see me again, eh? Well, to the four people reading this, thanks. Means a lot. I've always wanted to do a murder mystery. This story is somewhat based on the Agatha Christie book _And Then There Were None_, and also borrows elements from _Clue_ (the movie) so I added those to the disclaimer.

If you see any spaces that should be there but aren't, blame it on ff, because I know where my spaces should be. Heh.

I've got this whole thing planned out. I'm so excited.

You'd review if you wanted another chapter, eh?

Murder mystery yeah!


End file.
